


reminiscing

by wolfodder



Series: Shiritori adventures [7]
Category: GOT7, VIXX
Genre: M/M, relationship exploration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 12:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7267480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The start of Hitmaker season two brings back memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	reminiscing

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I have Hakyeon/Jackson feels, thanks @ Hitmaker and also Rasha for pointing out their cute.
> 
> Written over a few hours so it's slightly messy but enjoy!

  
  


With frightening ease, Jackson uses his grip around Hakyeon's waist to lift him off the ground. It's not high, but Hakyeon laughs loudly and begs to be put down. Jackson complies, but tightens the grip in a proper hug. "It's good to see you," he says happily, and then they have to part because there are cameras on them and Sanghyuk and Sungjae are waiting to greet them.

 

Hakyeon smiles widely, his face warm. Even as he greets Sungjae, his gaze flits to Jackson, who is eagerly hugging Sanghyuk. They've met up a few times since the last time the four of them were together as Big Byung, but Hakyeon always feels warm and excited upon seeing Jackson.

 

_ It's good to see you.  _ Yeah.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"I can't believe we managed to get a season two," Jackson marvels as he picks up a slice of pickled radish and pops it into his mouth without anything else. "I'm so excited."

 

Humming in reply, Hakyeon leans back on the couch with a grin. They've finished filming the first episode and went to the Jellyfish company building to relax at the end of the day. Hakyeon doesn't know where Sanghyuk and Sungjae went off to - maybe to show Sungjae around or something - but he quite enjoys the company of Jackson. It feels comfortable, and Jackson is fun to be around.

 

"Season one was so much fun, you know," says Jackson, "even though it was kind of ridiculous. Do you-" he snorts out a laugh- "do you remember the epic battle for the pizza verse?"

 

Hakyeon bursts into laughter at the memory. "Everyone wanted it so bad," he says. "You did it in four fucking languages. Show-off."

 

"I got it, though!" Jackson grins.

 

"Yeah, because you won a coin game," Hakyeon replies, poking the other's leg with his toes. "But whatever, you pulled it off, I guess."

 

Saying that was clearly not a good idea, he decides right afterwards, because Jackson's face lights up and he moves closer to Hakyeon until there's no space left between their thighs. "You think so?" he asks excitedly, and Hakyeon can only register the close proximity of their faces and Jackson's shining gaze directed at him.

 

It takes him a few seconds to mumble a, "Yeah, you- you did it well."

 

Jackson smiles happily as he pulls his face away from Hakyeon's and finally lets him breathe. He's practically wiggling in his seat. "That means a lot from you, hyung."

 

Hakyeon frowns. "Me? I don't know the first thing about rapping. That's your thing."

 

"Maybe, but you can still tell if something sounds good or not," Jackson points out, and then he looks almost a little shy. "Besides, uh, your opinion matters to me."

 

For some reason this makes Hakyeon's heart rate pick up, just enough for him to feel it, and he feels warm inside as he smiles back at the other. He remembers how they were kind of awkward at the beginning of the show, and how quickly they grew closer and more comfortable around each other - to the point that Hakyeon wants to keep Jackson close and feel the warmth he emanates; to the point that Jackson values Hakyeon's opinion on something he doesn't really know. There's been a gradual shift in their relationship, and Hakyeon wonders if it will shift even more, if maybe they will tip over. He glances at Jackson's lips, tries not to think about how it would feel to kiss them, and fails spectacularly.

 

"I'm flattered," he says, looking at his feet.

 

Clearly, he has a crush. The only question is whether it's serious or will go away quickly.


End file.
